As shown in FIG. 6, the conventional bearing with a collar formed on the inner race 20 is constituted such that a collar 30 is integrally provided on one side of the inner race 20, and a separate piece 40 is attached on the other side of the inner race 20, after assembling the rollers.
That is, the separate piece 40 have the shape of a ring, and a plurality of screw holes are formed around its plane portion, while the inner race is also provided with a plurality of screw holes so as to be fastened with the separate piece. Thus the separate piece 40 is coupled with the inner race 20 by means of a plurality of bolts 50.
That is, first a plurality of rollers are assembled on the inner race 20, and then, the separate piece 40 is attached to the inner race 20 by means of the bolts 50. However, if the bearing is fitted to a shaft, and if the inner race 20 is subjected to a load in the axial direction, the bolts 50 can be loosened to give adverse effect to the normal function of the bearing, and to lead to the ultimate destruction of the bearing.
Further, the separate piece 40 performing the function of a collar can be attached to the inner race 20 only by providing a plurality of screw holes both on the separate piece 40 and on the inner race 20. The screw holes require a high precision, and therefore, the manufacturing cost is increased.